The present invention relates to attachments for game traps, and is directed more particularly to a trap drag having an antihitching member which also enhances fluke penetration. More particularly, the improved trap drag is especially suited for open plains country.
Existing devices which may be pertinent to this invention are listed as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,258,023--Mar. 5, 1918;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,454,015--May 1, 1923;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,537--Sept. 5, 1950;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,961--Dec. 26, 1978;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,835--Mar. 27, 1979.
These patents disclose such things as a "retractable" type hook wherein the ground engaging members move into position should the animal attempt to drag the trap; drags which act as grappling devices only, designed to hook trees, brush, or other obstruction; grapples which are foldable or collapsible to reduce bulk and improve storage and transport.
Further, various anchor devices, while not fully analogous art, disclose elements similar to drags. U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,596 to Hysaw and U.S. Pat. No. 481,782 to Chrietzberg show rotatably mounted elevating units, however, they result in an elevation of both arms of the anchor for improving simultaneous engagement of both flukes.
None of these known devices offers the new and novel features of the invention disclosed herein.